


Take My Hand

by BLurRedminDz



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Fights, Friendship, Gen, School Life, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLurRedminDz/pseuds/BLurRedminDz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuiju Academy hadn't had new transfer student for 3 years. But on the secondterm of school after midterm, a sudden transfer student came. Along with his transfer, a horrible past will unfold which makes its connection to the incident 3 years ago.</p><p>Stoic, short and raven-haired boy met with the blonde-haired devil of the school with his troublesome attitude. Two different personality clashed but soon unite?</p><p>What will happen if the untold secret will be known to the world? And just who in the world is this transfer student?</p><p>To find out more, read the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

CHAPTER 1: The Transfer Student

The sun shines brightly upon the Yuiju Academy. Cheerful students are everywhere and lively conversations were shared among them. They were finally relaxed after the long hellish-week of midterm exams. Every corner of Yuiju Academy has a bright ambiance. Everywhere is splendidly bright? (scratch everywhere).

One particular room had a dark aura that completely contrasts the bright surroundings. One particular room where no one dared to step a foot to or to be near. Inside that dark room, a gloomy atmosphere surrounds the students who were sitting firmly in their seats. Total silence was heard. No one dared to move and make any noise, as if their life is on the line. But maybe it did because they don't want to face the wrath of the devil. All of a sudden, a creak of a chair was heard that seems so loud enough to break the deafening silence. Every head turned to the direction of the sound and to their surpise, the devil himself made the noise. Almost immediately, they turned back to their previous stiffiness and the room became gloomier. THE DEVIL WOKE UP!!

A blonde-haired boy woke up from his short nap after the deafening silence disturbs his sleep. He removed the manga covering his face (like Natsume) and stared at the stiffened students. He was so pissed as they became stiffier when he stood up from his seat. He really doesn't want to be there but under some circumstances, he does come to class. He was half-way in leaving the room when the door opened and came the baldy-girly principal with his bright and shiny smile that forcibly pushing the gloominess of the room.

"Good day everybody! How's your day so far?," he greeted and asked as if he didn't notice the dark aura.

"You don't need to answer coz I know that everyone is happy after the mid-term exam is done, check?," he gayly said. No one answered. Dark aura is still there as the devil is still inside.

"You might ask why i'm here disturbing your happy day, check?," no response. "Well, after almost 3 and a half years, no student transferred to our school, check? But now.." he hangingly said and looked at them all. "A new transfer student appeared and wanna pursue his studies here in our academy!," he joyfully said and the students break their statue-like posture and gasped upon hearing the news.

Yuiju Academy's excellent reputation was shattered after an incident occured 3 years ago. That's why only few new first-year students enrolled and there's no transfer student at all.

"He actually came from Americ-"

"I don't have time for this bullshit!" interrupted the blonde-devil and he made his way towards the door.

When he opened the door, he was stopped to step outside the room because there stood a raven-haired boy in front of the door. The boy muttered an 'excuse me' and walked past to the small space beside the blonde-devil and made his way to the front where the baldy-girly principal stood.

"Hi, I'm Yuuri. Nice meeting you. Sensei, may I take a seat now?" The boy's direct introduction shocked the whole class. The baldy-girly principal got to his senses and pointed the only empty seat to Yuuri. The boy obliged and sat on the seat. As soon as he had seated, the whole class rose from their seat and chorusly said,

"THAT'S THE SEAT OF RENJI!!"

Renji's P.O.V

My normal route is NOT the 3rd floor, last room to the right, room 2-B. But I was forced to come to this room by that damn woman. To think that she tricked me of all people? She'll surely pay for this someday. I really hate to be here in the first place because as I entered the room, the bright atmosphere became gloomy when they saw me. I hate their idiotic reaction as if i'm gonna eat them alive. Well, I ain't gonna eat them too if they're dead.

I can't take it anymore. I need to get the hell outta here. I don't care anymore about the deal with that woman. Doesn't matter what'll happen, it's much better to stay away from here.

But before I can leave, the BG-principal came telling us about a new transfer student? Really? In this damn school? In this very room? Quiet fishy. But whatever, I don't really care, as long as he won't mess with me. The loud and gayly voice of BG-principal irritated me more so I decided to get out of the room already. It makes my head hurts. But as I opened the door, there he was. The new transfer student is a short guy, almost as short as the middleschooler, with raven hair and stoic eyes that stared at me. Then he made his way inside without me knowing how he walked past me that easily. Like a cat? Mah ii.

He introduced himself shortly and approached the empty seat at the back near the window which was 1 seat apart from others- wait.. wait a goddamn minute, isn't that seat MINE?!!

My realization and the shout of the students that says, 'THAT'S THE SEAT OF RENJI', came at the same time. I hurriedly approached the boy, grabbed his collar and lift him up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUH?!!! You have no right to sit in MY seat! Don't you understand what'll gonna happen to you for pissing me off? Huh?!" I roared at him but he didn't say a single word and just stared at me with his stoic expression. I heard BG-principal telling me to put the boy down, it's his fault bcoz he's the one who pointed out about the empty seat, and that the boy is new here so he doesn't know the rule. But I didn't care about that anymore, i'm more pissed with this short guy's stoic expression as if he's not afraid at me at all.

"Oi, did you just heard what i've said?" I asked and he finally replied. Heh, so he gets it now. But I was more surprised with his reply bcoz it's not what i'm expecting.

"Warui. No name on the seat so guess not a problem." Nani?! Is he purposely making me madder?! This chibi?! Suddenly, my phone rang and broke the silence. Damn! I really have to go.

"Don't give me crap! Everyone knows that no one's allowed to sit in my seat even if i'm not here! Do you understand that?!" I retorted back. Ksou! I really need to get outta here. My phone keeps on ringing.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I throw him to the ground and made my way outta that damn room.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone took a breath after holding their breaths for who knows how long. Some were still catching their breaths and others helped the new transferee.

"Yuu-chan, daijoubu?" asked the BG-principal.

"I'm fine." responded Yuuri after getting up.

"Gomen ne, Yuu-chan. Don't worry I'm gonna get a seat for you. Everyone, you can now resume whatever you're doing before Ren-kun came here. And please get to know more about Yuu-chan. Jah ne!" The BG-principal left, totally miserable bcoz he can't do anything about Renji's action despite his position and he knew that he's also screwed up to THEM for letting it happen to Yuuri.

Everyone crowded Yuuri and threw him different questions.

"Ne, what's your complete name?"

"Ne, were school you came from?"

"You came from America, right?"

"Are you Japanese or American?"

"Ne, how old are you? You're so cute."

And many more questions were asked but Yuuri didn't answer anyone. Instead he said,

"Warui. But I don't feel like answering you." he left the crowd and sat at Renji's seat again. (Again? Tsk, tsk.. you're digging your own grave Yuuri. >_)

They were so surprised upon his action and they stayed away from him, back to their previous work, and they feared that the devil'll come again. But four of them remained and stood beside Yuuri.

"Sugoi na. You really stood up against Renji. Sugoi!" one of the four complimented while clapping his hands.

"Sugoi ja neh! Oi, you still have time to run away. You must go back to where you came from, if you still value your life." encouraged the four-eyed guy. (he's wearing glasses, not literally four-eyed.)

"You think you're saved when Renji left? Haha! You're totally wrong, he'll drag you to hell!!!" warned the tallest among them.

The only girl among the group smacked each of their heads with a folded paper she always carries.

"Itae, itae, what the hell?!" complained the three.

"Aho! Umae ra! That's not a way to talk to new student. Baka!." she explained. "Yuuri right? I'm Haru by the way. This bubbly one is Ken, this four-eyed is Rylan, and this tower is Towa." She introduced and laugh out loud. (LOL! weird girl)

"Oii!!"exclaimed the three. She stopped laughing and resumed talking.

"First and foremost, for a new student, you must know the very basic rule in this school. Don't get me wrong bcoz it's unlike to the basic rules of other schools. Wait, do you even know that you're the first ever new transfer student after 3 years? I bet you don't so I'm telling you now."

"Oi Haru, you're clearly not BG-principal so just tell him the rules already." commented Towa the tallest and the other two agreed as well as if they're more excited to know than Yuuri.

"Urusai! Ok, here it goes. The very first rule you must remember and not forget is.. NEVER MESS WITH RENJI next rule NEVER PISSED RENJI third NEVER MAKE RENJI YOUR ENEMY fourth NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH RENJI." She panted for a while. "And the rules goes on about RENJI. In short, JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM AT ALL COST."

She finished with a round of applause from her friends. "Did you understand what I said, Yuuri-kun?" asked Haru while getting the attention of Yuuri bcoz he's still looking outside the window the whole time.

"Hn, yeah. I get it." he replied while still looking outside.

Haru seems not convinced that he really understood. The door opened and two seniors entered the room carrying a chair and table for Yuuri. They were followed by a beautiful and young woman who has a brilliant and flowery aura surrounding her. The class all turned to the direction of the woman and the gloomy ambiance was completely shattered by the bright aura coming from the students upon seeing their teacher.

"Good morning everyone." greeted the sweetest voice of the young teacher.

"Good morning too Miss Claire." they greeted back with their charmiest smile. The whole class were totally captivated about this young lady. She had the fairest skin, sweetest smile and voice, and a naturally beautiful face among the whole population of Yuiju Academy. She has a charismatic appeal that can attract the attention of anyone she met.

All were mesmerized by the beauty of the young teacher, except to the only person who seems more mesmerized at the view outside than to their beautiful young teacher. Miss Claire caught sight of him and called out his name, complete name actually; that made Yuuri turned towards her. He stared at her for a whole minute before he went back staring outside the window.

"Yuuri-kun, your seat is already here. You two, put them at the back please." instructed Miss Claire to the students carrying the chair and table of Yuuri. They responded 'Hai!' with hearts in their eyes.

After 5 mins., the whole class was arranged properly and the lesson had started. Yuuri's seat was put in the same position of where Renji's seat was before and the later's seat was pushed more at the back. Yuuri is still looking outside the window but his gaze is at the farthest sight. He's not really looking outside but in deep thought. So deep that you can't even reach the end of it.

 

»»»#####ZeRo3#####«««

**Author's Note:**

> >[ Halloha! BLurRedminDz here. Hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of Take My Hand. I'm a fan of anime so I enjoyed putting common japanese words in my story so please bear with me. I know that you know what they mean right? Right? Well, if you don't, feel free to..
> 
> Google it.. 
> 
> Haha!
> 
> Please continue reading for other chapters when published. Thanx. 
> 
> *whispering* #English's not really my language so please bear with the wrong grammar and spelling. Hehe.. =P ]


End file.
